1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to holster securement apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular holster mount apparatus wherein the same selectively mounts a support apparatus adjacent an interior portion of a vehicular roof to secure a holster thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various organizations to secure a firearm's holster to interior portions of vehicles has been developed in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the holsters are frequently positioned to such accessory items as steering wheel columns, visors, and the like. The need to develop an organization to flush-mount a holster adjacent an interior surface of a vehicular roof to provide convenient access thereto, as well as essentially removing the holster from inadvertent usage and removal from the working environment of a vehicular interior is provided. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,245 to Serres wherein a bracket is mounted to a sun visor of a vehicle, with a pistol holster selectively mounted to the bracket. The organization of the Serres patent is removed from that of the instant application that provides an organization to mount the holster not to a sun visor that provides obstructed vision through a vehicle windshield, but further limits use the sun visor within the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,242 to Stoesser illustrates the use of a leg holster wherein a circumferential upper and lower band is mounted to an individual's leg mounting a holster therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,181 to Finnigan illustrates a container for articles such as cards, a pistol, and the like, mounted to a shoulder strap arrangement for a harness within a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,322,198 to Morrison sets forth the use of a holster of a generally "U" shaped configuration, including a flange directed outwardly therefrom to permit securement of the holster to various objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,255 to Dunn illustrates a container mounted to a web for securement to a bicycle for transport of various articles by the bicycle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular holster mount apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.